


fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 'oh to sterilise another persons wounds and tenderly call them an idiot', Angst, Hurt, M/M, implications of past drug abuse, one day I will actually be kind to my characters, warning for needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 05:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19493770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: quoth anon ' If you wanted one of those angst prompts, I liked “you’ve never hurt me. You never will.”' and lo and behold roywally occured





	fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold

Roy shuddered as he let out his next breath, the strange freezing-hot sensation of feverishness clouding his senses. The cold of the marble kitchen counter seeped away the heat from his hands, as he gripped the edge, knuckles white.

Standing up hurt, sitting up was just as bad. He should be on painkillers. He wasn’t. Wally had offered them out of the strange medkit he nicked from the guards outpost, but Roy had refused. Not painkillers, not those ones. He was greatful Wally didn’t press the matter, nodding sagely. Roy chuckled to himself. Sage wasn’t a word he ever thought he’d use to describe Wally West. The poison really was getting to him.

“What’s so funny about this situation, Harper?” Wally curtly commented, concentrated entirely on the first aid kid in front of him, looking for the means to patch Roy up. He seemed upset, rustling through the contents aggressively in a very Un-Wally like fashion.

“Nothing. Ow!” Roy hissed in pain as the antiseptic came in contact with the cut on his shoulder.

“Sit still,” Wally chastised, placing a hand on Roy’s chest to bring the point home.

He felt warm. A warmth different from what Roy felt so far, one the poison definitely wasn’t responsible for.

“It stings,” Roy complained, filter not entirely on place,

“No shit, Eagle eyes, it’s fucking supposed to,” Wally said, glaring. “Now will you stop being a baby about it and let me clean you up?”

Their eyes locked and for a second Roy swore he could see something reflected in the green, burrowed beneath all the anger and worry. But Roy couldn’t for the life of him figure out why Wally was angry in the first place.

“It needs stitches,” the speedster said, grabbing the needle and thread, “God, Roy you really outdid yourself,” he sounded exasperated.

“It’s part of the job description, Walls” Roy’s words sounded through gritted teeth, bracing against the sensation of the needle on his skin. “We don’t all have super healing.”

The glare Wally gave was so unfamiliar on his features, more akin to Donna or Dick, that Roy had to ask if his friend was okay.

“No.” The answer was curt and to the point. Roy’s poison fuddled mind had trouble understanding why.

“You got hurt trying to help me. You got hurt cause I wasn’t careful. Cause I didn’t have your back, like I was supposed to.” Wally pulled at the stitches with each sentence, not giving Roy a chance to speak.

“I might as well have thrown that poison dagger and hurt you myself.” Wally’s voice broke, betraying for the first time that the speedster was close to tears.

“You’re an idiot Wally,” Roy’s voice was low, as he reached out taking Wally’s shaking hand in his. He marvelled at the freckles the speedster somehow managed to have nearly everywhere, small constellations against his pale skin. “You never hurt me, and I know you never will. I’ll be okay, I’ve got you to patch me up.”

Wally returned the caress, cracking a small smile, meant just for Roy. “Well yeah, super healing remember?”


End file.
